Sorrow
by UrticaDioica
Summary: Naruto wakes up in the hospital only to learn something that does not affect him as much as it should.
1. Prologue

A ( somewhat one-sided) NaruSaku story I thought of on the spur of the moment enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

o-o-o

_Prologue_

Naruto woke up and placed a hand on his aching head, trying to breathe steadily through the pain in his chest. He looked around at the ivory walls of the hospital room he was in. As he pulled the curtains hanging around one side of the bed, he found himself face to face with Kakashi.

Two blond eyebrows drew together as Naruto realized that Kakashi was strangely enough not reading his book and was looking at him with wet puffy eyes. He was also wearing black as if in mourning for someone. Naruto rapidly thought through everyone he knew, trying to find who was dead. Unable to think of anyone or bear the silence Naruto opened his mouth to ask Kakashi what was wrong but Kakashi had already started talking by the time Naruto had opened his mouth.

"Naruto," Kakashi said through a voice thick with emotion and suddenly his one visible eye closed as if in pain. Naruto was feeling slightly panicked by this time, what was so bad that Kakashi was nearly crying? Kakashi cleared his throat before starting from where he had left off, "I am sorry to tell you this," he looked away from Naruto before going on, "but on your last mission, she died."

Naruto was now thoroughly confused, who had died? Kakashi was looking at him a bit expectantly through the grief that was obviously surrounding the masked man. Naruto's eyebrows connected again as he asked confusedly, "Who died?"

Kakashi looked shocked as he replied sorrowfully, "Sakura,"

Naruto answered more confused than ever, "Who?"

o-o-o

How was that? Please give me some constructive criticism. This is only the prologue and I don't know how long the story will be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to ****aej1085,****Dreamergirl92813,**** and ****QWAKE**** for replying I really appreciate it.**** Here is chapter 1 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

o-o-o

_Chapter 1_

Tsunade sat behind her desk in black mourning clothes for her (oh, so young) apprentice. _She was too young to die,_ the fifth thought as she finished another glass of sake. _She has joined Dan and Nawaki now, all were too young to die and all left me too soon._ She poured herself another glass of sake, glad that Shizune was at the hospital instead of with her.

She was about to drink the glass when Kakashi appeared in front of her looking confused and worried, as well as a bit angry. "Hakage-sama!" he exclaimed, "There is something wrong with Naruto." Before she could retort with a sarcastic reply he continued, "He keeps saying that he doesn't know anyone named Sakura."

Through her pain at Sakura's death (and the affect of the sake), Tsunade managed to yell, "What, that's not possible, you must be lying."

Kakashi looked serious (and a bit sheepish), "That is what I thought at first but when I questioned him, he seemed sincerely not able to remember her." He held up a hand to stop Tsunade from interrupting him. "When I asked him, he even said that our team had only consisted of him, Sasuke, and myself. As far as I can tell he has absolutely no memory of her."

"But we found him holding her body!" Tsunade argued, "He refused to let go and we had to pry her out of his arms. He can't possibly have forgotten all about her."

"Well that is what I have been able to determine," Kakashi replied. "That is the reason I came here, I need your help to figure out what is wrong with him, from all of my memories he always thought very highly of her. They were best friends, I don't know why he is reacting this way."

The Godaime stood up from her desk and walked over to the door, "We will find out when we get to the hospital and I look over him." When she saw that Kakashi was standing where she had left him, apparently lost in thought, she said, "Come on Kakashi if not this may be the third student you've lost."

Kakashi looked over to her and then started walking over to the door, together the two walked over to the hospital to see their friend.

_At the hospital_

Tsunade carefully inspected the charts on Naruto's injuries. "Well, he got a few injuries to the head but none of them were serious enough to cause memory loss from what I can tell," she murmured to herself. Kakshi was sitting in the chair next to Naruto's bed.

Kakashi and Naruto looked up at her words while Naruto responded, "I told you, Tsunade-baa-chan, there is nothing wrong with me, I don't even know this Sakura person you're talking about." Naruto put his hand on his stomach as it rumbled loudly, "Can you please get me some Ramen," he whined completely ignoring the annoyed looks on Tsunade and Kakashi's faces.

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, go get some Ramen from the Hospital cafeteria," her tone changed to threatening as she continued before Naruto could leave, "_but don't leave the hospital, or you will have to do all of my paperwork." _Naruto nodded sheepishly and a bit afraid before leaving shouting something about how good Ramen was.

The hazel eyed woman looked over at the lounging man in the chair. "I think that his memory loss might be psychological, and not the result of a physical injury," she told him, "That is the only explanation that I can think of and it makes sense if you think about it."

The grey haired ninja looked over at her, his eyebrow rising, "and how would it make sense,"he asked.

Tsunade looked out the window at the sky before replying, "I think the pain of her death was too much for him to handle, so his subconscious blocked out every memory he has of her. It is a sort of defense mechanism, to make sure that he does not shut down completely. After all he was very attached to her," the Godaime added as an afterthought.

Kakshi nodded, thoughtful, "that makes sense I suppose, but how do we make sure that he remembers?"

Tsunade bit her lip before replying, sure that Kakashi would not like her reply, "How about we don't get him to remember," she questioned, "Judging from how he did not want to remember, maybe it would be best if we did not get him to remember?"

Kakashi looked taken aback, "But she was a large part of his life," he argued, "he should be able to remember her, and besides," he added a bit hopefully, "he might remember on his own even if we don't try to help him."

The Godaime turned away and started walking away as she answered, "Fine, you may try to get him to remember, but don't look for any help from me." She looked back before adding, "And don't blame me if he hates you for making him remember." She stalked out of the room and slammed the door before leaving.

Kakashi looked at the place she had left from and stayed like that, deep in thought, until Naruto opened the door.

o-o-o

**I think that one was OK but if someone has any advice on grammar and how to keep the characters IC and things like that, It would be greatly appreciated. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but this chapter was really hard to write, If I'm lucky the next chapter will be out soon.**

**Well, please review :)**


End file.
